Seventh Times A Charm
by anxious.soul
Summary: In which Tony hasn't had much luck proposing to Steve.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

 **I know this is the second Stony fic but it was the only one I could find that was finished to upload for you guys -I'm working on a bunch of other stories and none of them are finished which is a shame lol!**

 **Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

Today was the day. He'd planned everything out. First, they'd go to the Ferris Wheel that they went to on their one year of dating anniversary, then they'd take a nice stroll through the park that they frequently walked through after a date, before finally heading to the restaurant that they went to on their first date. There he would propose to his partner. They'd been together for almost three years and were madly in love. Tony thought it was the perfect time to pop the question, especially with their third year anniversary on the horizon…he wanted to propose before then.

Fast forward to Tony and Steve sitting in the restaurant smiling and chatting to each other. The large blond had been telling Tony about how wonderful the date had been -remarking incredulously that he was surprised Tony remembered these places. On one hand, Tony understood why Steve was surprised, after all, he wasn't the best when it came to remembering things that weren't related to his work -basically things that were romantic and also dates. However, Tony thought he was allowed to feel insulted and offended at the statement, yet he said nothing, just smiled at his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé.

The moment he had been waiting for had arrived. They had just finished their main course and had ordered their desserts. He was tied between choices. Should he propose now or should he wait until after? Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how one would look at the situation), Tony didn't have to make a decision as both of their phones went off at the same time. It was the Avengers Alarm.

"Suit up." Is all Steve said as the man hastily left, Tony quickly paid for their food (including their undelivered dessert), before walking outside to get suited up,

"Perfect timing, JARVIS."

"I do apologise, sir. You do know I would never sound the alarm had it not been an attack the others could handle."

"I know bud." Tony murmured inside the Iron Man suit as he took off towards the battle.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

He planned to propose once more after giving himself a few days to plan once more. There was an art exhibit going on later that day and Tony knew Steve's favourite artist was going to be there. So, obviously, he quickly (and easily) secured two tickets even though it was technically too late to get any (the perks of being a billionaire _and_ a superhero).

"Oh, Tony, you're the best!" The super soldier had exclaimed as he swept Tony into a hug and gave him a large kiss, said man blushed.

"I know, anyway, go get ready it starts in a couple of hours."

Luck would have it where Tony ended up losing Steve amongst the crowds of people and reporters. By the time he spotted the tall Captain, he was chatting away with his favourite artist. Tony could hear his laughter and see his blinding grin from where he stood. Touching the pocket that held the ring, Tony sighed, he doubted Steve would pay attention to him if he tried to interrupt the pair. He called Happy and asked the man to take him home. The man did so without complaint or query, much to Tony's gratefulness, though the man did cast several concerned glances his way.

"We're here, sir."

"Thank you, Happy. Can you bring Steve home when he's ready to leave the exhibit?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thanks. Take the rest of the week off."

"Thank you, sir."

When Steve finally came home that night with a bright grin, he failed to realise that Tony was already asleep in bed…until he actually got into their bed.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

A week had passed since his first attempt and as the saying goes, third times a charm…

Tony had scattered rose petals on their bed so Steve would see it the moment he exited the shower after his run that morning. In the centre of the bed circled by the petals was a note telling him to go to the lab. He had told JARVIS to play their song the moment the man entered the lab and also to give Tony a warning so the billionaire could get down on one knee.

"Mr Rogers has seen the message, sir, and is in the elevator." Tony got ready on one knee, knowing his partner would be entering any minute now.

Five minutes passed. He had to stand up as his knee had begun to ache.

The door clicked open and Tony hastily dropped to one knee, looking up at the person who entered. It wasn't Steve.

"Mr Stark?"

"Peter? What…why are you here?"

"Steve sent me to tell you that the teams going out for breakfast. He wanted to know if you wanted to go or if he should bring you something back."

"J…why didn't you tell me Steve wasn't coming down?"

"I do apologise, sir, I had thought he was going to come down himself."

"Were…were you trying to propose to Mr Rogers, Mr Stark?"

"Third times not a charm apparently."

"I…I could go and bring him down, sir."

"No. It's fine, kid. Thanks though." Tony turned and was about to go back to work when arms wrapped around him,

"Sorry that things keep ruining your proposal, Mr Stark."

"Not your fault, kid. Look on the bright side, I'm exploring all the many different ways to propose to someone." Even Dum-E could see through the fake enthusiasm. Peter left, albeit hesitantly, when it was clear that his mentor wanted to be alone.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Truthfully the fourth time he tried, he should've realised it wouldn't work. The minute he suggested they go out for dinner whilst in front of the rest of the Avengers, Clint and Thor's heads shot up and they started arguing about where to go. In the end, the group went out for dinner…Tony stayed behind with the excuse of suddenly remembering a project that had to be finished.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

This was getting ridiculous. He had placed the ring box in the carton of eggs because he knew that Steve was the only one in the tower to cook eggs for breakfast. What he hadn't taken into account was that Rhodey was visiting. James Rhodes loved to have an omelette for breakfast or maybe even a couple of boiled eggs. So imagine the man's surprise when he found a ring box amongst the eggs. He heard a heavy and defeated sigh from behind.

"That wasn't meant for you." Rhodey gave his best friend a look that stated he knew that and gestured for him to continue, "I…Steve always makes eggs after he's had his morning run and shower, no one else cooks them for breakfast…I forgot that not only do eat them for breakfast, you also wake up early."

"Oh, Tones." The black man murmured as he moved in close and gave his clearly upset friend a hug, "This isn't your first attempt is it?"

"Try fifth." His voice was slightly shaky and muffled as he buried his face into his friend's chest, "Is it the universe trying to tell me I shouldn't propose?"

"No, Tones. You should. It's just you're incredibly shitty luck that's ruining it all." Rhodey got the amused snort he had been after and gave his friend a tight squeeze before pulling away.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

By this point, Tony was just so _fucking_ desperate to get his proposal done. He was just so sick and tired of things ruining them. For his sixth attempt, he ordered a goddamned mug that said _'Will You Marry Me?'_ at the bottom. So he made Steve a coffee to go with his breakfast that Tony had taken up to their room for Steve to have in bed -technically it wasn't _in_ bed as the blond had returned from running and was currently showering- but technicalities, who cares? It was the thought that counts, anyway. Of course, the minute Tony had gotten to the elevator to go upstairs, Steve stepped out of it.

"Oh, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed -sort of."

"That's nice, I'll just have it down here." Despite it not following what Tony had planned, the pair went and sat at the island in the communal kitchen _alone_. As Steve went to drink his coffee, however, a slim hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched the mug from his grasp. It was Natasha.

"That was Steve's coffee." Tony couldn't help but growl causing everyone to raise their eyebrows as the whole team _coincidentally_ walked in as he got snappy,

"Calm down, Tony, it's just coffee. I mean Nat's always stealing it." Clint snarked, "It's not like it was yours."

"Honestly, Tony, I'll just make another one. What's gotten into you at the minute? You've been really… moody for the past few weeks."

"The phrase you were looking for, Cap, was 'real asshole.'" Clint grunted.

"Fuck you all." Is all the short man said before he stormed out and past a confused Bruce.

Natasha, who had been silent throughout the _conversation_ stared at the mug with unseeing eyes as she thought. Twirling the liquid around in an unconscious gesture, her green eyes picked up on something at the bottom. She drank some more and realised there were words inscribed at the bottom. Quietly, she finished the coffee and once she did, she realised why Tony had been so upset when she had stolen the coffee. He was going to propose when Steve had finished it and read the words. Now she felt like an ass.

"Honestly, Steve, sometimes I wonder why you're with him. He's a dickhead and-" Natasha had switched back to the conversation going on around her, now realising Tony had gone and that Bruce was there staring at Clint, who was ranting about Tony. She elbowed him in the ribs. Harshly. He shut up thankfully, but Natasha simply walked away instead of answering the question written on his face.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Did you know your best friend tried to propose to Steve yesterday and failed?"

"He still hasn't managed to?" That was not Rhodey's voice. He and Natasha turned their heads from where they sat in what they thought was an empty communal living room, "Oh, hi, by the way."

"Peter?" Natasha said with a shake of her head as the two adults put their weapons away,

"How'd you know about Tony's failed proposals?"

"Wait! Proposals as in plural?" Natasha added once Rhodey had finished speaking.

The three told each other about the failed proposals they were around to witness.

"Damn, he's failed six times! That's so unfair, he probably feels terrible." Peter moaned,

"He does. He's been in a bad mood for a couple of weeks."

"I don't usually like to meddle with Tones' life, but I reckon we need to do something about this," Rhodey added and the other two nodded in agreement,

"I'll call Pepper in." Natasha offered and they separated.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

It was a simple candlelit dinner on the balcony of the Avengers Tower. Meals were prepared and everything was perfect. Thor and Clint had been kicked out and told to go do something whilst the more mature members of the team (Bruce and Natasha) along with Rhodey, Pepper and Peter sat in a living room watching the group via JARVIS' security cameras. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing at all…so why the fuck did Steve have to be a complete bastard?

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Up on the balcony, Tony sat staring at Steve with a soft smile under the starry sky with candles lighting the darkness.

"Tony, is this your way of apologising?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you've been -as Clint said- an asshole these past few weeks and I can only assume that this is your way of asking for forgiveness."

"I…this isn't because I'm apologising-"

"Then what's the point? I know for a fact our anniversary isn't until the end of the month."

"Do I need a reason to have dinner with my boyfriend?"

"With you? Usually. What are you after? Now that I think about it, you've been far too…charitable, so you must want something."

"I…what?"

"First the date with the Ferris wheel, park and then dinner. Then there was the art exhibit, which, by the way, thanks for ditching me. And now this."

"I was just being nice and I am sorry-"

"Oh, there we go, an apology that's a first."

"Steve, why are you so angry?"

"Because you're selfish and clearly after something! Tony fucking Stark doing something nice? It's unheard of." Tony felt something inside snap as Steve ranted and he abruptly stood up, his fist smacking the table heavily as he slammed the ring box onto the surface with his other hand.

"I've been trying to propose you fucking dickhead! This was my seventh attempt -I actually had help this time, but no, no that's too easy! Sure I've been a tad snappish, but I had every right to be annoyed! You, on the other hand, are arguing for no reason at all! And to think -to think I wanted to marry you!" The two stood staring at each other in silent surprise. Laughter snapped Tony out of his anger. Steve had sat back down, his head was thrown back as he slumped in the chair and laughed. Tony felt tears welling up. He was about to turn on his heel and leave, then the blond calmed down,

"No, wait. Tony." He panted, his hand grasping the dark-haired man's arm, "I…we both have the shittiest luck." Tony looked down at the table when he heard a small bang from the table. Another ring box. "I…I'm sorry for what I said. Like you, I've been trying to propose and well everything kept going wrong. I'll admit I haven't tried seven times. But I did start trying after the date you took us on where I assume you were trying to propose the first time. I…I acted like an ass ordering you about that day because I had a feeling you were trying to propose and that sort of prompted me to well get on with my proposal -I've had that ring for three months…I was just too nervous I guess until I realised you were wanting the same thing." Tony stared incredulously at the man he loved before a chuckle rose from his throat without his permission, quickly he fell into a fit of laughter and slumped down into Steve's open arms,

"God what a pair we make." He murmured once the laughter died down.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Down in the living room, the group watched with a bag of popcorn that Natasha seemed to have found from somewhere. They were very entertained but now they were too into the 'show' that they had begun to yell at the TV, shouting at them to hurry up and propose properly.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

Steve elegantly dropped to one knee, his ring box open as he stared at Tony,

"I've been dying to do this. Tony, I love you and I know we won't exactly be the most agreeable couple. I suspect we'll be arguing a hell of a lot, but at the end of the day, we do love each other and always make up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Hmm…you know now that I think about it." Tony teased before saying "Yes!" with a slight 'duh' in his voice. Steve grinned and placed the ring on him, Tony gasped as he looked at it.

"Is this?"

"Yeah…" Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "JARVIS said I could take some of the material you make your Iron Man suits with and have it made into a ring. I thought you'd appreciate the red and gold colours too. I know it's nothing super expensive but-" He was cut off as Tony launched himself into his boyfriend - _fiancé's_ arms.

"I love it, Steve, I don't care about the price, this is so sweet!" Tony gave the man a kiss on the lips before he too went down on one knee

"Steve. I'll cut to the chase because I love you and just want to be with you forever -plus you stole the words I was going to say." The pair grinned, "Will you marry me?"

"I'd be a fool not to, Tony." Said man placed a rather heavy (not for the super soldier though) ring over Steve's ring finger,

"That's…really?"

"Yeah…I asked Princess Shuri and King T'Challa if I could have some of their Vibranium to make you a ring -bless her, Shuri practically threw a piece into my hands and told me she'll sue if she's not a bridesmaid."

"Then one of us need to be the bride."

"Hey! Don't look at me like that Mister!"

"I love you."

"And I love you." Their lips connected together like jigsaw pieces as they kissed until they needed oxygen. Both completely unaware of the chaos going on just a floor down.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Oh my god. Mr Rhodes. Mr War. Mr Machine, sir."

"What, kid?"

"Natasha is crying…"

"No, I am not."

"But, I can see tears, Miss Black Widow, ma'am."

"You see nothing." She growled threateningly,

"I see nothing! Please don't kill me!" Truth be told each and every one of them shed a few tears at the makeshift proposal.

* * *

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious-soul**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
